A Mage, A Scientist, And a Dragon man
Hey, this is my second proper fic, and if you want to be part of it, ask!!! Also, in case you cant guess, I am Dragonofelder Chapter One: Why me? and Why them? "Wooowww!!!!" I yelled, falling down a dark tunnel into... Notch nows. One moment, I was making a Dark Matter Generator with some friends when I was blined by a white light. And now I was falling down a really deep hole... rats. Suddenly, I landed in dark room, where two guys were having a fight. "YOU SON OF A SILVERFISH," yelled the one in black robes, with purple eyes, "ZOEY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!!" "ACTULY," yelled the one in goggles, "THAT NUKE WAS NEVER GOING TO BE ACTERVATED, I EVEN DISABLED THE REMOTE!!!" I stared at them for a few seconds, then I heared another voice in my head. "well they are idiots, are they not?" I looked around, for the source then it said, "dont bother, I only apper for business mettings." "Okay," I said, "so who are you?" "oh" the voice said, "I am notch" Okay, then I freaked out, I was like what the.... Notch... Hmm. "Anyway," He continued, "the two you see before you have anger issues." "Really?" "yes, and it is your job to teach them to work together" I gaped at thin air "Why me,"I asked, "why them?" Notch sighed, and said "1, they need to work together to survive. 2, one is a mage, and one is a scientist, and you are both. 3, I like watching you puney people try to kill each over." "I am still here, you know," I mutterd, but he heard. "indeed," his voice suddenly filled with power " now it is time to introduce you all." With a noise like a thunder clap, the two men were pulled apart. "SILENCE" commaned Notch. They fell silent not because the lord of all minecraft told them, but because they had noticed me. And they were preatty confused why a half dragon was in front of them. More on that later. "Well," said Notch, introduce your selfs to your guest. The black robed one smilled at me. "Hi, I am Rythain, and help me kill this scum bag." "Actuly, goggle boy inturupted, " you should be helping me kill this "Mighty Mage." Oh and I am Duncan." "okay," I said, trying to stop a fight, "I am Dragonofelder, and i am both a mage and a scientist." "good" said notch, now go and I will see you in the End" "wait" I started, still unsure of what to do, but suddenly, all three of us were in a wood, a long way from any of our homes" Well this was fun, say what you think in the comments, and ask if you want to take part. So long!!! (Actuly do it on my page, comments are broken on my computer) Chapter Two: Bad position? Under statement! The instance we were teleported, Rythain and Duncan started fighting again. I sighed, rolling my eyes, and pulled them apart. "All right," I shouted over their insults, "Calm down, because as far as I can see we will be alone together for along time before we get to... anywhere." They stopped, but they still looked mad. "So," Duncan started, "Were do we go." I thought for a moment, looking around. Over the tops of the trees, I could see a mountain shaped like a hook. I reconised it. "Thats Hook's Hook over there," I told the over two, "I climbed it once..." I trailed of, because behind Hook's Hook, the sun was sinking. "Ookay, we need to build a shealter fast," I said turning to find Duncan punching Rythain in the face. I shoved him off. "hey," he said, looking ready to punch me in the face, but I held up a hand. " I am the only who knows where the nerest settelment is, and the genral lay off land. If you kill me, you will get killed. Then what?" I pulled up Rythain, "Same for you." He looked at me sideways, then mutterd, "you know, you seem familier..." Then said louder "okay, I will follow you but I will add a bit off danger this trip." I looked at Duncan. He was watching the sun sink. "Fine, he said eventuly, "But only because we are in a bad position." "Okay" I said, trying to sound braver then I was. "lets get some wood." We started gathering wood, then i started to build a small shack. Duncan wanderd off, while Rythain was intrested with who I was. "so where is your house?" "Its out side a small town called Eleiment, some of my friends live there." "oh," he said, as Duncan ran into view, "So they could look for you." Oh yeah i said," as Duncan stoped before us panting, "whats up dunk?" He manged to gasp out a few words, but they sent sivers down my spine " Many... Creepers... this way... sh**," Then he collased. "Quick" making finnishing the roof, "Get him inside!" Rythain dragged him inside, then i blocked the entrance with wood. Just in time. I heard feet, the low hiss of a creeper. Me and Rythain were traped in darkness, Duncan was out, and all i could say was "Bad position? Under statement! Finally my computer lets me edit. As you can see, the title will always be a quote from that chapter. Anyway, ask if you want to be in it, say what you think, and see you later. Category:FanFic